ASH KETCHUM DISCOVERS FORTNITE
by VG Fan98
Summary: ASH KETCHUM DISCOVERS FORTNITE DO I HAVE TO SAY MORE
1. Chapter 1 THE BEGININ

Pokemon ash discovers frotnite

One day palet down ash was at the shop oh pekachel we ned some pokey balls

Oh hey ash it was brok

OH BROCK I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU FOR A FORTNITE

Brock was fat now

PIKIA PIII (why are you a fat cunt now)

Oh hi ash I discverd this new game called fortnite

Fortnit? Is it a gim

Whats a gim?

You know you bvattle the leaders for badges

Ive quit ages ago frotnits better you need to play frot nite **NOW**

Well how much does it coast

Its **FREE**

Oh wow I betta cheak that out

Ash ran home fast and turend on mommys computer

4 hours latter OH THIS IS SOO MUTCH FUN

ASH TIME FOR BED

 **SHUT UP MOM GOD YOUR SO ANOYING**

HURRY UP WILL YA SHOUTED A ONLINE PLAYER

HUH THE COMPUTER SPKOKE ASH QESTIONED

COS IT DID YOU FUCK

HEY SHUT IT OR ILL TEL MY MOMEY

GO ON THEN

 **MOM SOME ONE CALLED ME A FUCK ON FORTNITE**

TELL THEM TO STOP

 **STOP**

EHEHEHEEHEHAHAH LITTLE BUB CRYING FOR MOMMEY

 **I SAID** **STOP**

DIS IS WHY YOU DON'T MESS MWESS WITH DA KING EHHHEAHAHAHAEH

EHEHEHEHAHHAHHHHHHAH-HUH SOMME ONE THINK THAY CAN CLOBEH THE GR8 DEDEDE

IM A WARIO IMAGONNA WIN

TOO BAD WALUIGI TIME

 _ **I WILLLL KILL ALL OF YOU**_ ASH SCREAMS

ASH FALLS OFF CLIFF

 **EHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHAHHEHHAHEHHHAHH WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH**

 **DO YOUR SELF A FAVER AND QUIT THIS GAME KIDDO TAKE IT FROM OLD CRANKEY**

(ASH CRYING) AHHAHEHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHEH (SNORT)EEHHHHHAHAHAAAHAHEHAHAHAHE

GOOD MORNING ASH WHATS RONG

THE PEOPLE WERE MEAN

WELL I ENTRD YOU IN THE FORTNITE DANCE CONTEST

 **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU** OH BOI

I BETTER TELL PIKA- HEY WHERE IS HE

ASH PIKACHU RAN AWAY

(ASH ULTRA CRYING) AAAAHAAAHHHEEHHEEHEHHAAHEHEAHEHAHEHHEHHHAAHHHHHH (BREATHS)AHHHHHHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHH HE WAS MY (SNORT) ONLY FRREND

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 THINGS GO RONG

Ash was running he was running at sonic speed but thenb he time warp

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wo wear am eye

Ash was veden forst he saw dumb idot with a yello mose

PIKACHUUUUUUU ASH RUNS TOWARDS PIKACHU

THEN THE BOI SAYS OH SHIT ITS TEAM ROCKET PIKACHU USE THUNDER WIPE

PIKACHUPIKIKA PII PI PI PIKA( SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIPSHIT CUNT)

WAIT STOP IM FROM THE FUTRE

OH YEAH AM I A POKEMON MASTER YET

NO BUT ITS BETTER THAT WAY

WELL FUCK THIS IM GOING HOME TO PLAY POKEMON ON GAMEBOI (ASH WALKS OFF LEAVEING PIKACHU)

OH SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE

THEN HE WARPS BACK TO FIND HIMSEL 300 POUNDS FATTER

OH FUCK IVE GAIND SOME WIGHT

SUDDENLY THE TV TURS ON

PROFESSER OAK I FUCKED THE TIME LINE HELP ME GET BACK

THE ONLY CHANCE TO RETERN IS TO WIN THE FORTNITE INTERNATINAL ESPORTS

SHOULD BE EASY

IT WONT BE YOU WILL BE AGENST MY GRANDSON

OH NOO NOT GARY

HE IS **THE WORLDS GREATEST** FORTNITE PLAYER HE HAS **NEVER** LOST

WHERE CAN I GET TRAINED

THERES NO TIME RTO TELL YOU I HAVE TO GET REDDY FOR THE CONTEST

NOOOOOO I BETTER GET USED TO BEING FAT

Ash the defalt skinn is here

Err OK

ASH IT'S A HONNER TO MEET YOU, YOU AND GARRY GOING HEAD TO HEAD IS LIKE LOGEN AND KSI ALL OVER AGEN

WAIT IM A BAD GUY

CORSE YOU ARE REMBEMBER THAT LATHENDER TOWN VIDIO YOU MADE

BUT THAT'S JUST A THERY

NO ONE LIKED THAT VIDIO ESPECILY THE PART WHERE YOU DROWEND A UNCONCHES PICHU

BUT IM A GOOD GUY

YOU ARE HAVING A PRESS COMFRENCE TONIGHT IN GARY city

HUH WHERE IS DAT

IT'S A ISLAND LOCATED WEST OF CINIBAR ISLAND

FUCK DO PEOPLE HATE ME

YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW TRUST ME ITS TOXIC

OK THEN HOW DO WE GET THERE

WE TAKE **THE BATTLE BUS**

TO BE CONTINULED


	3. Chapter 3 DA PRES CONFRSE

Ash was on the battle bus he was vere scerd

If wat hav I done to mak peole hate me

Thay hate you because you abuse pokemon

No I don't

What about the dead rattas you tazerd

But that was a one off ok look im-

Ash WE ARE BEING SHOT AT

OH SHIT

WEARE LANDING NOW

AFTER LANDING ASH WALKED OT THE BATTLE BUS AND HE WAS GREETED WITH CROWDS OF PROTESTERS

THAY WERE CHANTING **WE WANT ASH DEAD WE WANT ASH DEAD**

GUYS PLEASE IM NOT THAT BAD WHAT DID I DO

WELL HELLO ASH

IT WAS GARRY

 **GARRY DID YOU DO THIS**

 **YES ASH I LOVE MAKING YOU LOOK BAD I CREATED THAT PORTEL THAT RUINED YOUR TIMELINE**

 **I NEW IT WAS YOU**

 **WEEL TIME FOR THE PRESS COMRENCE**

WELCOME TO GARRY CITY MOVER FUCKER THE CROWD CHEERED

PLESE EVRYONE ITS NOT WHAT YOU THK

THE CROWD BOOWED

YOUR MOM IS A HORE

SHES A HORE SHES A HORE THE CROWD CHANTED

ASH BEGAIN TO CRY

PLEASE STOP GARRY HAS DONE THS

GARRY HAS DONE NOTHING RONG

MISTY?

YOU RAPE POKEMON EVERY DAY

MAY?

YOU MOAK POKEMON AND THER TRANINERS

DAWN?

PLEASE EVERY ONE IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY **SORRRY**

SUDDENLY SOMEONE THGOW A BRICK AT ASH AND HIT HIM ROUND THE HEAD

HE FELL UNCONCEROS

THEN HE WKE UP IN BATTLE BUS

YOUR LUCKY I SAVED YOUR ASS BACK THERE

 **BROCK?**

ASH I KNOW WHATS GOING ON AND WHAT GARRY DID

I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN BEAT HIM

DON'T WORRY THE BATTLE BUS IS GOING SOME WHARE FAR AWAY NAND SAFE

WHAT REGON

I CANT TELKL YOU WHERE BUT YOUR LEAVEING THE POKEMON WORLD

 **NOOOOOO MOM**

YES ASH

OH THERE YOU ARE

ASH ITS TIME TO SLEEP (INJECTS SLEEPING DRUG)

OH…. YEAH I WILL SLL—(FALLS ASLEEP)

 **6 HOURS LATER**

ASH WAKES UP

AHHH A GRILLOR POKEMONIM

IM NO GRILLOR POKETHING IM A HUMIN

YOU LOOK LIKE THAT GUY FROM PUNCHOUT

IAM THAT GUY

WHAT HAPPENED TO LITLE MAC

HE JOIND GARRY

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GARRUS EVERY WHERE**

SHUT UP HIS WHITE NIGHTS ARE LOOKING FOR US

BUT CAN I GET SOME DAY LIGHT

 **NO** IT IS TOO DANGRWOS

SO IM STUCK FOREVER

YOU COU-

KNOK KNOK WENT THE DOOR

 **OH NO THEYRE HERE ASH HIDE QUICK**

 **OKKO**

HELLO DOC **YOUR RENT IS DUE**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME 2 MORE WEEKS I PROMESS I WILL PAY YOU BACK**

 **THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 2 WEEKS AGO**

 **CANT WE MAKE A DEAL**

 **OK THEN I WILL GIVE YOU 2 WEEKS BUT YOU HAVE TO PAY US 50% EXTRA**

 **OK**

 **SEE YOU IN 2 WEEEKS HHAAHHAHA**

 **DOOR SLAMS**

FUCK HOW DO I GET $3000 IN 2 WEEKS BETTA GET ANOUTHER LOAN BUT MY CREDIT RATEING IS FUCKED

I ALMOST SHAT MYSELF

TRUST ME I HAD WARIO COME ROUND HE OWNS THEENTIRE CITY IT HAS NO LAWS IF YOU DON'T PAY RENT YOU'RE A GONER

THEN WHY DO YOU LIVE HERE

WALUIGI FORCED ME OUTER NEW DONK

AND THIS FREE FOR THE FIRST 6 MONTHS AND TOOK ANYONE WITH ANY BACKGROUND

I SEE AND HOW DID WARIO AND WAALUIGI COME INTO POWER

GARRY PAY ED THEM TO BUY THESE PLACES OUT IN EXCHANGE FOR RIGGING THE POKEMON TORNIMENT

HUH

YOU HERED HE IS AT THE VERRY NTOP AND CANT GO DOWN EVER

SO OW ARE YOU GONNA TYRAIN ME

I MANIGED TO FIND A PC IN A DUMPSTER

IT WAS A SHITTY DELL COMPUTER BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO

WHAT DOES GARRY HAVE

HE HAS A PC MORE POWERFAL THAN NASA

ILL GO GET SOME FOOD STAY HEAR BUT WHAT EVER YOU DO **DON'T ANSER UNLES ITS ME** GOT THAT

OK

DOC LEFT THE FLAT

DOC LEFT THE APPARTMENT COMPLEX AND HURRIED TO THE CORRNER SHOP

WHEN HE ENTERED THE SHOP HE SAW A WANTED POSTER FOR ASH

HE STOLE A PACK OF LAYS CHIPS, A BOX OF TWINKEES AND A 6 PACK OF COKE AND RETERNED TO THE APPARTMENT

ASH DID ANYONE COME

ASH

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 WHO CAN BE TRUSTED

Im over hear what do you want

Thank the lord I thot they u I got u snaks

Oh thanks doc but im not hung-

I RISK MY LIFE TO FEED YOU AND THUIS IS WHAT I GET

OK FINE I WILL EAT

Ash consumes 5000 COLORIES

BERP I SLEEP NOW

ASH SLEEPS

HAHA $3001 IS MINE

ASH WAKES UP IN GARRY RESTRANT

GARY I GOT U NOW

ARE YOU HNGERY ASH

NO WHERE AM I

OH FOODS HERE

WELL I BETTA EJOY THIS DREAM

DIS IS NO DREAM ASH

PROFESSER OAK

IM SORRY ASH I HAD TO DO IT I NEEDED IT SO BAD

WHAT

I DID IT FOR THE COKE

YOU COULD HAVE BROIUGHT SOME

I COULD HAVE BUT IT WAS TOO PRICY

COKE IS NOT EXPENSIVE I HAVE A CAN A DAY

THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A NOSE

BECAUSE I DRINK IT WITH MY MOUTH

IM TALKING ABOUT THE DRUG ASH

WELL DRUGS ARE BAD AND U KNOW DAT

OH ASH WOULD IT BE ASHAME IF I DEEP FRIED **YOUR** PIKACHU

PIKACHU

PIKA PIKA PIII PI PIKA CHU (HELP ME YOU FAT CUNT)

ASH JUMPS OF HIS CHAIR TO FIND HOW FAT AND SLOW HE IS

WOAH

ASH TRIPS AND ROLLS TOWARDS GAARY

OH SHIT

GARY GETS CRUSED AND ASH ROLLS INTO THE DEEP FAT FRYER

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ASH WOES UP

THANK GOD THAT WAS A DREM

I DON'T FELL SAFE HERE I HAVE TO LEAVE

ASH LEAVES

OH GOLE ITZ COLD OUT HEAR I BETER GO IN DAT SHOP

ASH WENT IN AND SAW A WANTED POSTER OF HIM

OH FUCK ITS ME HE SAID LOWDLE

ITS HIM SOME PEPLE SAID

ASH RAN OUT THE STORE AND ENTERD A TAXI

GET ME OUT OF HEAR

ARE YOU ASH SAID A TALKING DOG

AHHHHHHHH THEY KNOW ME

DON'T WORRY WE SERPORT YOU WE WILL TAKE YOU SOME PLACE SAFE SAID THE TALKING CAT

FEW IM SA-

DOC WAS BANGING ON DA WINDOW

ASH ASH IT'S A **TRAP**

 **DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM HES WORKING FOR GARRY**

 **THEY ZOOM OFF**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOW HOW DO I TELL OAK

ASH SLEEPS

ASH WOKE3S UP AT GARRYZ RESTRANT

WE WILL GET YOU SOME FOOD

HUH IM NOT HUNGERY

THE CAT AND DOG IGNORE HIN AND THEY ENTER THE RESTRANT

THEY COME OUT WITH A GIGANTICK BURGHER

EAT UP ASH SAIYS THE CAT

LAST TIME I ATE IT WAS A TRAP

THE DOG THERTENS ASH WITH A TANK

OK FINE( ASH EATS)

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 THE FIGHT BEGINS

Suddenly ash woke up

Ash are you ok

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH GARY

HUH WHAD DO YOU MEAN

YOUR EVEL

NO IM NOT IM YOUR **FRIENDLY** RIVEL

OH I HAD A BAD DREAM THAT YOU CREATED A TIME WARP WHERE I HAD TO WIN THIS FORTNIGHT COMPOTITION

FORTNIGHT WHATS THAT

FEW IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM

HEY ASH DO YOU WANT TO COME ROUND TO MY HOUSE FOR MY **SUPER DUPER ULTRA POOL PIZZA PARTY** WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME?

YEAH SURE COME ON PIKACHU

PIKA PI PI ( YEAH COME ON)

 **MORREL OF THE STORY BE FRIENDS WITH EVERY ONE AND DON'T PLAY FORTNITE PS DON'T MESS AROUND WITH TIMELINES BYE**


	6. thk u

so guys that was mi fan fic wat do yo thk


End file.
